


"And I thought we were the same, but when we grew up, we weren't."

by HowManySecondsInEternity (orphan_account)



Series: What would you die for? [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, In context only, Mentioned Clara Oswin Oswald, Mentioned Danny Pink, Mentioned Irving Braxiatel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HowManySecondsInEternity
Summary: And he remembers hearing something like it from Braxiatel, lifetimes ago.It feels like longer.It feels like yesterday.It feels like they grew up.
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Danny Pink, The Doctor/Missy (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/The Master
Series: What would you die for? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661941
Kudos: 10





	"And I thought we were the same, but when we grew up, we weren't."

" _And I thought we were the same,"_

They were similar.

They were opposites.

They were a juxtaposition, a paradox.

" _But when we grew up,"_

And he remembers hearing something like it from Braxiatel, lifetimes ago.

It feels like longer.

It feels like yesterday.

It feels like they grew up.

" _We weren't."_

They weren't similar.

They weren't opposites.

They were the same.

He couldn't tell his companions that.

They wouldn't understand.

They _never_ understood.

( _He_ didn't understand.

_She_ didn't understand.

And if neither of _them_ understood, how could humans, with their single hearts, and _Gods **their single lives, gone in an instant - like breath on a mirror**_, how could _anyone_ understand?)


End file.
